Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop and personal computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and the like, comprise a variety of different applications that a user may interact with. These applications, as well as the overarching operating system, are often subjected to software updates that address and solve existing issues, insert novel features, change one or more interfacing aspects, and the like. In order for an update to be fully completed, the application to be updated must be shut down so that processes of the application are no longer running or are being used. An effective way to shut down multiple applications is to force the system to undergo a restart, or “reboot”.